1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector of surface mount technology (SMT) type to be mounted on a circuit wiring board.
It is to be noted that the contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-178487 filed on Jul. 31, 2009 and International Application PCT/JP2010/62787 filed on July 28, 2010 will be incorporated herein by reference, as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a surface mount type coaxial connector, a connector is known which comprises a U-shaped contact conductor for signal connection, an insulator base having a projecting portion of which a transparent hole is provided therein with the contact conductor for signal connection, and a cylindrical contact conductor for ground connection enclosing the insulator base (for example refer to Patent Document 1).
In this coaxial connector, the projecting portion of the insulator base is placed between the contact conductor for signal connection and the contact conductor for ground connection in order to prevent undue deformation of the contact conductor for signal connection. In addition, this coaxial connector is configured such that the contact conductor for signal connection and the contact conductor for ground connection are press fitted into the insulator base.